Rekat
It was March 2nd, 2019. It was a Saturday, and I felt like playing my favorite game, which is Minecraft! I got up from my bed, and looked at my PC. It was a Windows computer that was suited for gaming, and had the latest version of Windows, which is Windows 10 if you've been living under a rock. I booted up the computer, and sat on my black and red gaming chair, which was my favorite chair in the whole house. I waited patiently, and then swiped the clock and date up, like how everyone on Windows 10 gets to the password bar. I put in my password, and then I saw my amazing wallpaper. It was a picture of many characters from video games I liked, doing things they would do. One of which was an enderman, which was me and my former best friend's favorite mob in Minecraft. But every time I see the enderman, I feel guilt due to the fact that while me and him were playing on the playground, I accidentally pushed my best friend, who's name was Jacob off the sorta-tall playground. And no, not down a slide. Down one of those rock climbing things, and the ground was rocks. Whoever designed the playground is very bad at designing. It's like they want every kid that falls down having a brain injury or something! Anyways, back to me being me at the computer. I look at all of them, but the enderman made me feel guilty, so I looked at my favorite horror video game character. It cheered me up, but I decided to stop wasting precious video game time and start playing Minecraft. The game booted up as usual, but the tint of red on the Mojang color was changed slightly. I think it's just a glitch, and think of what I should play, then I decide single-player. But as always, I look at the yellow text before going fully into the game. It read "you are a eil", and I was confused. What the heck is a "eil" and why isn't it using proper grammar? But then I noticed that it was lie spelt backwards. How rude of the Minecraft creators. I click on the button for single-player, and start a new world. It was normal at first, until I cut down two trees. I noticed a haunting, which is a group of enderman. I was confused, as endermen don't spawn right near you. The endermen had at least one missing eye, or a missing arm. I hear familiar laughing, but then the endermen get triggered, but then explode but cause no damage, only to their self however. I was using the most recent Minecraft version, so maybe Endermen have changed and I wasn't aware of it. I shrug it off, and start making a shelter, but I notice something that resembles a mask in my inventory. The item was called "Mask Of The Victim", which is a pretty strange name for an item in Minecraft. Half of the mask was red, and the other half was blue. It looked cool, but I noticed a book written by someone named "rekaT", so I decided to open the book first because why not. I read the book while safely in my shelter, and it informed me not to wear the mask for my own safety. I was wondering who rekaT was, but it seems to be backwards for Taker. I went out of the shelter, which didn't have a door yet, so I cut down more trees, but something is cutting the trees down. I go to get the wood, but then all of a sudden zombies spawned with iron helmets. I had to run back to my shelter, and block it off with wood. I heard ghasts spawning and dying. I got a new book written by the same person, and it told me to leave the shelter as soon as possible. I broke down two wood, and ran as fast as I could, but then rekaT killed me with something called "I hate you Ryan", and I was confused of how rekaT knew my first name. When I respawned into the game, rekaT had trapped me in a room that was built out of diamonds, and had a light source. I couldn't break any of it. It was unbreakable. rekaT was looking at me straight in the eye. I was slightly afraid of the skin he had on. It's face resembled a hockey mask, but it was black. The holes in the mask were red, it's left eye was fully white, and the other eye was dark red, and had a lighter red under the second left pixel for it's right eye. I felt really guilty, it turned it's head, so I could see all the black stuff growing from it's mask and the head that seems to resemble rotten flesh, but wasn't the exact color. The mask's strap was blue, then rekaT told me that the color of the strap was supposed to resemble blood's actual color. I looked at it's torso. The torso was a light blue, but darker. I noticed an enderman's head on the shirt, but it had a missing eye on the same side of the mask's missing eye. The enderman on the shirt's brain seemed to be exposing, but I wasn't really that scared of it. The arms were dark blue, and have nothing really interesting to say about them. The pants seemed to resemble jeans, and the shoes were green. Green was Jacob's favorite color, but then I noticed that the clothes resembled the clothes Jacob wore on the day of his death, but the enderman was normal. But while I was having memories, all of a sudden a jumpscare appeared, which was an image of a dead body who's face was badly injured and was turned over, and looked like it was laying on rocks. Some of the rocks had blood on it, and an eye was pierced in the rocks. When the jumpscare came, I heard a familiar scream in my headphones. The scream of Jacob when he fell. I looked at the computer, and screamed in terror. I look at the chat to see if rekaT said anything, and this mysterious rekaT did. < rekaT > GO ON. SCREAM LIKE A YBAB. UOY ELTTIL TOIDI. Once I reversed the words, ouch that hurt. rekaT seemed to have noticed that I read it, and kept killing me, on repeat. I closed the game, undownloaded it, remove the endermen from my computer files, update my wallpaper, and move to another game. This is why we don't push people. The next day, I made a mistake. I downloaded Minecraft again, signed in, and started playing. I felt like I was being possessed to download it again, I look at the title. The splash text was normal! I go onto single-player. The delete button and the new world button had been missing. The only word available was the rekaT. For some reason, that was the only world saved. I couldn't back out of this, but the X was available. Something stopped me from pressing the X, and something whispered in my ear not to. I felt something gently combing my hair, and I looked around me. Nothing was there. I look back at Minecraft, and I was forced to play the world by an unknown force, perhaps a ghost. Everything seemed normal, except the sun. The sun was half of a square, and there were black tentacles coming out a side of it. The clouds were dark, but no rain. Then the rain started. The rain was green, and appeared to be acid. I had to find a shelter, but all the shelters I found were being eaten by the rain, there were no caves nearby. I heard laughter of a 9-year old. When the acid rain hit my character, I felt pain. It felt like cramps, and I really wanted to stop, but something stopped me. My only way to stop getting hit by acid was by finding a snowy area, desert, or finding a cave. I ran around, my character getting half a heart removed every 5 seconds. It took a bit, but I found a cave, and sat down in there. I waited for this acid to stop. I noticed a bed near me in the game, so I slept in it to get rid of this terrible rain. When I woke up, mostly everything had been melting by the acid. I notice rekaT staring at me, who was about to put a mask on me. I ran away, and I noticed the heart texture had changed. It wasn't it's happy-lucky-go heart every child draws, it now looked like a pixelated human heart, and I only had one heart left. I looked for something to find food at, and there I saw a desert. I ran into the desert, but there were snakes all of a sudden. I avoided the snakes, but there was also scorpions. I spot a village in the distance, that had an obsidian roof above it so it could survive the acid rain. I had to run to the village. Weirdly enough, my food bar didn't go down yet. When I got to the village, that's when my food bar started going down. I was by a furnace, so I opened it up. There were three steaks in the furnace. I grab the three steaks, and gobble one down. It was almost night, but then I noticed a bed. It was called a deathbed, and looked like a normal bed but the blanket color was the color of a deathbed. I was very, very confused. I noticed a villager watching me, and he seemed to be giving me the stink eye. I noticed the villagers' arms were disconnected, but their hands were connected by two strings of flesh. It sort of scared me. I look at the villager giving me the stink eye, and I notice a bunch of dead baby animals on a table. I was horrified with the sight, and then a jumpscare of a dead fetus appeared on my screen. I was paralyzed with fear, and something put it's hand on my mouth so no one could hear me scream. Then, rekaT spoke in the chat. You really are like that sutef. I knew it. That will be your children if you don't remove this horrible ksam. I was disturbed of what rekaT said, so I typed in the chat. you have strange fetishes, jacob. never knew you had a baby fetish lol I think rekaT got mad at me, and started taking lots of villagers. MY NAME IS TAKER FOR A REASON. Minecraft crashed, and I heard my mom calling me down for breakfast. Taker can wait. I went downstairs to get my bacon and eggs, but I kept hearing this growling. I also heard whispering. The whispering went a bit like "Get back to the rekat. Bring your breakfast upstairs. We will have a chat.. get.. upstairs." I looked behind me, and nothing was there. I sighed of relief, and went to the kitchen. "Hey mom, can I bring my breakfast upstairs? I need to talk to a friend." I asked my mom, while also trying not to seem like I was going to talk to this paranormal guy. "Hm.. alright. I'll let you bring your breakfast upstairs. But please eat your food while talking to your friend." My mom told me, in a sort-of worried voice. She turns around to give me my plate of bacon & eggs, and I tell her thank you. I walk back upstairs with my food, and walk into my room. I set the plate on my desk, and boot up Minecraft, then Discord. I was going to tell one of my friends, but Discord crashed. I was annoyed, and thought about rekaT. I looked at Minecraft, and rekaT was staring at me in my character's face. I decided to look at my skin, and it looked like a masked Steve with a missing arm. A jump scare appeared on my screen, once again, but it was the image of a rabid bunny attacking a human. I wasn't that scared, but I only got startled. The image was gone, and I heard laughter. Category:Singleplayer Category:Player Category:PC Minecraft Category:Ghost Category:Supernatural Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Enderman Category:First Pastas Category:Unfinished Category:Entities